A trapezoidal suspension of this type is known from for instance a French patent in the name of Evrard and from Danish patent application No. 2671/85. The trapezoidal suspension disclosed therein is encumbered with the drawback that booms connected thereto, especially very long booms, oscillate in relation to the horizontal plane, if for instance one of the wheels of the agricultural vehicle encounters irregularities of the ground.